The following is a tabulation of some of the prior art that appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPatent NumberKind CodeIssue DatePatentee9,110,523B22015 Aug. 18Mann8,947,405B22015 Feb. 3Cho, et al.8,803,844B12014 Aug. 12Green, et al.8,766,543B22014 Jul. 1Vuppu, et. al.8,648,837B22014 Feb. 11Tran, et al.8,564,553B22013 Nov. 22I-Hau Yew, et al.8,528,117B22013 Sep. 10Asiaghi8,125,469B22012 Feb. 28Badeye, et al.8,094,133B22010 Mar. 18Sato, et al.,
U.S. Patent Application PublicationsPatent NumberKind CodePubl. DateApplicant20140104224A12014 Apr. 17Ih, et al.20130268094A12013 Oct. 10Wiemeersch,et al.20130257804A12013 Oct. 3Vu, et al.20130234986A12013 Sep. 12Elias20130127791A12013 May 23Siuta20130106714A12013 MayShahparnia20120242618A12012 Sep. 27Everest, et al.20110304577A12011 DecemberBrown20110285671A12011 Nov. 24Wu, et al.20110248946A12011 OctoberMichaelis20110234623A12011 Sep. 29Ure20100053113A12010 Mar. 4Wu, et al.20100053120A12010 Mar. 4Chang, et al.20090256824A12009 Oct. 15Hanizl, et al.20090211821A12009 Aug. 27Yy-Cho Yee20090167727A12009 Jul. 2Yi-Ching Liu, et al.20050231471A12005 Oct. 20Mallard, et al.
Foreign Patent DocumentsForeignApp. orDoc. Nr.Cntry CodeKind CodePub. DatePatentee2662754EPA12013 Nov. 13Bespertov2012177573WOA22012 Dec. 27Harley2230589EPA12010 SeptemberDaniel